Berlin-class light frigate
CMA Navy |class before= |class after= |subclasses=''Geneva''-class yacht |cost= |built range= |in commission range= |total ships building= |total ships planned= |total ships completed=200 |total ships cancelled= |total ships active=51 |total ships laid up= |total ships lost= |total ships retired= |total ships scrapped= |total ships preserved= |type=Frigate |length=560 metres (1,837 ft) |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=* V3/DFR (2) *Vaz-Yuri industries' Model-13 Platinum-Line fusion drives (1) |slipspace drive=Starwerx FTL-274B |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power=MX-9 light |shield gen= |hull=*30 centimetres of *20 centimetres of Ceramic-Steel armour |sensor= |target= |navigation=UNA-uplinked |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=* (3) *M58 Archer missile pods (6 pods of 15 missiles) or R31 "Loki" EMP missiles (6 pods of 3 missiles) * (32) * (15) *''Furion''-class nuclear missiles (2) |complement=* (~200) * (~50) * (4) * (5) * (2) * (16) * (8) * (18) * (1) |crew=293 sailors |skeleton=*4 sailors *1 |passengers=~492 passengers |capacity= |consumables=*Fully stocked: 8 months *Emergency supplies: 1 week |othersystems= |era=* * |role=*Transport *Light escort *Patrol *Planetary defence |notes= }} The Berlin-class light frigate ( : FFG) was a light warship utilised by the before the . Introduced during a period of military rearming in the wake of increased colonial unrest, the Berlin was considered the grand-father of modern frigates, having innovated many new concepts that were considered unusual at the time but later became standard. The most obvious was its inclusion of a modular cargo-bay. This novel feature allowed it to carry a sizable ground element without the vulnerability exhibited by dedicated transports or the lack of speed as exhibited with carriers, or carry more fuel or weapons. In addition, the Berlin was designed with atmospheric operations in mind, with downward-facing engines which could easily handle its weight. These two innovations made the frigate an incredibly versatile craft, and despite being hampered by slow speeds and it's questionable stripped-down nature, it was fielded in fairly large numbers. Unfortunately, the Berlin was never considered a state-of-the-art vessel. While this ensured it could be built quickly and cheaply, the frigate was vulnerable to continuing technological developments. As a result, these frigates were quickly made obsolete upon the unveiling of the , which outclassed all prior designs thanks solely to its miniaturised . With their capabilities made laughable overnight, the UNSC would slowly phase the Berlin out with a new generation of warships all armed with MACs. Given less positions to fulfil over its lifespan, these frigates would still find use until development concluded on the , which could better perform every role a Berlin could accomplish on its smaller frame. Since its introduction, fewer and fewer remained in service, with most being scrapped or hijacked by opportunistic . However, enough were still in use by both the UNSC and CMA that they would be called to defend the against the unexpected . Fully understanding that it would be a waste of resources and manpower to throw them against the Covenant, the Berlin was reassigned to evacuate civilian population centres. They would also be called upon to assist in the defence of such worlds, however, all this would still ensure that the frigates took heavy casualties. The last UNSC-controlled Berlin would be destroyed during the Siege of Chi Rho in . However, enough were hijacked by Insurrectionists that it remains impossible to discern whenever the class is truly extinct. Subclasses Geneva-class yacht Physically identical to the Berlin, the Geneva was a variant which was adapted for the civilian market. With so many hulls being broken down and scrapped, SinoViet recognised that the Berlin could be stripped down further and be sold to wealthy businessmen. Stripping out its weaponry and most of its structural support, the Geneva was retrofitted with a spacious built-to-order interior and advanced automated controls to allow its passengers to live in utopia. Knowing how vulnerable they've made it, SinoViet engineers replaced its slothful engine drives with top-of-the-line standards, increasing its speed to ensure it's difficult to catch. It's safety and defence features are second-to-none on the civilian market, with interior plating and a sophisticated set of airlocks. While officially unarmed, the yacht still retains at least four cargo-bays which can fit Archer missiles, and a number of retractable point defence guns can be activated at a moment's notice. Geneva''s would become the standard for colonial governors, who were able to easily take advantage of their cheap cost and custom-fitted facilities to impress their peers across human space. Ironically, despite being a retrofit, the ''Geneva would outlive the Berlin as demand for private evacuation craft kept them in production. These yachts would spawn half a dozen variants of their own to fulfil other roles, such as freighters and passenger couriers. While demand from the luxury market would eventually slow down as humanity's elite turned to newer vessels to show off their wealth, such as the Beauty-class yacht, the Geneva still remains as common a sight after the Great War as it's predecessor did at the turn of the century. Ships of the Line Trivia *This article is based off the ship of the same name which appears in the mod "Sins of the Prophets". Category:Frigate classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes